


Just How Serious

by Skye



Category: Gakuen Alice
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-28
Updated: 2007-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikan wants Hotaru to know she's serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just How Serious

"Hotaru-chan! I hope you know I'm serious about you now!" Mikan insisted, stepping in front of Hotaru in the hallway.

"Dummy. You're incapable of being serious," Hotaru replied.

"I thought of you every day we were apart. And it was so hard to get all the way here! Plus I enrolled in the school just to see you! How can you say I'm not serious about our love?" Mikan whined.

Hotaru turned away. "You think you look attractive to me, begging like this?" she asked. As Mikan audibly sobbed, Hotaru continued. "Besides, you're talking about us as if we were a couple. We never were."

"Oh, that's right," Mikan realized. "I know! Why don't we go out now? Hotaru-chan, let's date!"

"Of course I have time to go out with a fickle, careless person like Mikan," Hotaru said.

"Great! Let's go!" Mikan said, grabbing onto Hotaru's arm.

"Wait," Hotaru pulled back from Mikan's grasp. "First I want to show you just how serious I am about this," she said. "Close your eyes."

"Close- Why? Oh, I know! You want to kiss me?"

"Just close your eyes. You'll see," Hotaru said.

Mikan did so, and leaned blindly forward, because that's what she was supposed to do in these circumstances. Pretty soon, she and Hotaru, they'd be sharing their first kiss, she thought. But instead of the sensation of a kiss, a much stranger one touched her entire face. Mikan opened her eyes, seeing a rounded shape with a wig similar to Hotaru's hairstyle, but not Hotaru. She touched her face. "Eh??" she exclaimed, finding a weird goo all over it.

A tape recorder nearby started explaining the invention number and name, and just how it worked to detract unwanted affections.

"HOTARU!" Mikan shouted, pushing her anger onto the quick invention and the tape recorder by knocking them over and smashing them. "How dare you play with my feelings!" Mikan ran in the direction she assumed Hotaru would have gone.

From a safe distance, Hotaru observed the scene, seeing that her plan had been a success. It wasn't that Mikan wasn't cute. It was just coming here was incredibly reckless, and she'd only grown more leachy in the time they'd been apart. Mikan really needed some time to learn to rely on herself... And in the meantime, just cool down.


End file.
